


Happy Quirky Birthday, From Aliens to You

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [17]
Category: Ancient Aliens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Out of all the things she had anticipated, had even practiced, when it came to greeting her first extra-terrestrial… This was definitely not what she had in mind.(Aka, a little birthday present for one of my favorite people on this planet)





	Happy Quirky Birthday, From Aliens to You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my dear :D

“Don’t puke in my car. Do _not_ puke in my car!”

Out of all the things she had anticipated, had even practiced, when it came to greeting her first extra-terrestrial… This was definitely not what she had in mind.

Well, she also didn't intend for them to suddenly materialize in her car on her birthday. She _also_  never really expect said extra-terrestrial to proceed to act as though they were about to hurl.

To say this was a really awesome -- and really, _really_ bizarre -- treat from the Universe was putting it nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, what was the quotation this time?
> 
> “Don’t puke in my car. Do _not_ puke in my car!”
> 
> from Misfits :)


End file.
